Patient monitoring systems help a user such as a physician or technician monitor and diagnose patients. Patient monitoring systems are generally configurable to monitor one or more different patient parameters such as heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature, and saturation of peripheral oxygen (SpO2). Accordingly, a given patient monitoring system may comprise multiple monitoring subsystems such as an electrocardiograph, a blood pressure monitor, a thermometer, and/or a pulse oximeter. Many patient monitoring systems implement clinical decision support (CDS) as a means to provide user guidance.
One problem with conventional patient monitoring systems is that it is difficult to provide meaningful feedback pertaining to the potentially numerous monitored parameters and CDS guidance and visualization options on a single display. In other words, the patient monitoring systems can convey more information and guidance options than a typical user can conveniently access.